Hello!Project DIVAS.
Hello!Project DIVAS. (こんにちは！プロジェクト DIVAS., also known as H!D or Hello! Project Sub Members) is a group made up of girls who are not fully members of the Hello!Project. The group does not have a lot of activity because the members are just "sub members", but the group often has their own performances, perform as back dancers and release indies singles. Current Members 16th Generation (2014.08.17) *Yabuki Aira (矢吹姶良) (Tentative DIVAS.) 17th Generation (2014.09.01) *Takahashi Aiko (高橋愛子) (Tentative DIVAS.) 18th Generation (2014.12.02) *Umemoto Marika (梅本マリカ) Tentative DIVAS.) *Kojima Hanayo (小島花代) (Tentative DIVAS.) *Oda Ayame (小田あやめ) (Tentative DIVAS.) *Esumi Sofia (江角ソフィア) *Aida Yuna (会田由奈) *Washio Kisora (鷲尾希空) 19th Generation (2015.02.13) *Egami Chikako (江上千賀子) Tentative DIVAS.) *Furusawa Kayo (古澤佳代) (Tentative DIVAS.) *Gushikin Riley (具志堅ライリー) (Tentative DIVAS.) *Hatayama Mikie (畑山幹恵) (Tentative DIVAS.) *Mashita Haruna (真下春菜) (Tentative DIVAS.) *Minase Umeko (水瀬梅子) 20th Generation (2015.03.15) *Sakata Mizuho (酒田みずほ) (Tentative DIVAS.) *Kurosawa Ruby (黒澤ルビー) (Tentative DIVAS.) *Moriyama Saho (森山佐保) 21st Generation (2015.04.02) *Aikawa Sachiko (相川幸子) *Takeda Riko (武田理子) *Nishino Erika (西野エリカ) *Isayama Mion (諫山ミオン) *Taguchi Utau (田口歌う) *Yamoto Kanna (矢本カンナ) 22nd Generation (2015.05.01) *Yamaga Aina (山鹿愛菜) *Okamoto Rinne (岡本輪廻) *Hirata Atsuko (平田敦子) *Asai Yoko (浅井洋子) 23rd Generation (2015.06.21) *Yuzuki Nana (柚木奈々) *Sanada Minami (真田南) *Hayashi Rikako (林リカコ) *Nomura Aiko (野村愛子) 24th Generation (2015.10.03) *Morita Sara (森田サラ) *Hashimoto Miki (橋本美希) *Narukami Ameko (鳴神雨) *Horie Yukiho (堀江雪歩) *Suzuki Nagisa (鈴木渚) *Shiroyama Rimu (城山リム) Former Members Debuted Members= *Yamamoto Ran (S/mileage, October 2012) *Akashi Yue (C/olorage, November 2012) *Nao Rika (Ka-wa-ii!, February 2013) *Akiyama Mei (soloist May 2013) *Suzuki Ami (Heartsx2, May 2013) *Sakurada Hina (Heartsx2, May 2013) *Nakamura Yuki (Heartsx2, May 2013) *Wada Chinami (Heartsx2, May 2013) *Yamakami Takara (Heartsx2, May 2013) *Suzuki Eru (Shizen Musume, June 2013) *Sato Akari (DANCING INNOVATION, June 2013) *Tanabe Naomi (DANCING INNOVATION, June 2013) *Kyou Miwa (Intense♥, August 2013) *Fujimoto Saki (Intense♥, August 2013) *Tamura Momoko (Intense♥, August 2013) *Hojo Jun (Uchota~, November 2013) *Furude Gina (Uchota~, November 2013) *Arikara Erika (Uchota~, November 2013) *Hisakawa Minami (Uchota~, November 2013) *Yamaguchi Eri (Uchota~, November 2013) *Saito Arisa (Ka-wa-ii!, April 2014 *Inoue Ayame (Ki-ra-me-ki, April 2014) *Abukara Azumi (Ki-ra-me-ki, April 2014) *Tanabe Hana (Ki-ra-me-ki, April 2014) *Ishikawa Megumi (Happy Hearts, May 2014) *Ono Mizuki (Happy Hearts, May 2014) *Hirohata Ayano (Happy Hearts, May 2014) *Mashiro Ami (WILD STARS, June 2014) *Nakanishi Miyako (Ka-wa-ii!, July 2014) *Wada Takara ([[C/olorage, October 2014) *Nakata Nio (C/olorage, October 2014) *Ogawa Hanako (C/olorage, October 2014) *Kitagawa Misa (C/olorage, October 2014) *Otsuka Karen (CloverSmash!, October 2014) *Murota Kana (JOKER, November 2014) *Suzume Iru (Hot Topic, November 2014) *Haruo Manami (Hot Topic, November 2014) *Hayashida Sara (Hot Topic, November 2014) *Goto Asami (Hot Topic, November 2014) *Okada Mio (Hot Topic, November 2014) *Ishimoto Ritsuko (Hot Topic, November 2014) *Takemura Ayu (Hot Topic, November 2014) *Danbara Reina (Hot Topic, November 2014) *Takashi Rina (Toki♥Doki, November 2014) *Yamaguchi Yui (Toki♥Doki, November 2014) *Sato Yuki (Uchota~, December 2014) *Ideka Takeru (Uchota~, December 2014) *Kagawa Yuri (Uchota~, December 2014) *Ukiyo Eiko (JUNON 9, July 2015) *Kaido Manaka (Genki Girls Club!, August 2015) *Hino Itsuki (Genki Girls Club!, August 2015) *Enoki Suzuka (LADY SIREN, August 2015) *Gushiken Riley (Takoyaki•Girls, October 2015) *Mashita Haruna (Takoyaki•Girls, October 2015) *Sasaki Ayaka (Takoyaki•Girls, October 2015) *Mahiro Honoka (Takoyaki•Girls, October 2015) *Hirose Maria (Takoyaki•Girls, October 2015) *Sugisaki Nico (Mode•Tradiz, October 2015) *Shirane Maki (Mode•Tradiz, October 2015) *Yoshihashi Suzume (Mode•Tradiz, October 2015) *Otake Amu (Mode•Tradiz, October 2015) *Ayase Runa (Mode•Tradiz, October 2015) *Okuma Nao (Mode•Tradiz, October 2015) |-|Former Members= *Yoshida Maria (withdrew, March 2013) *Ikuta Naomi (withdrew, August 2013) *Yoshida Marin (withdrew, October 2013) *Hayashi Aika (withdrew, November 2013) *Mashiro Erika (withdrew, December 2013) *Akimoto Miyabi (withdrew, January 2014) *Nakamura Ami (graduated, January 2014) *Suzuki Chie (graduated, January 2014) *Miyamoto Kiyoko (graduated, January 2014) *Yamaga Aina (graduated, January 2014) *Nao Erika (graduated, January 2014) *Niimuna Musubu (graduated, January 2014) *Miyazaki Ume (graduated, January 2014) *Tokudaiji Hisako (withdrew, August 2014) *Kitagawa Mirei (withdrew, October 2014) *Fujioka Jun (withdrew, October 2014) *Kojima Mako (withdrew, October 2014) *Takumi Madoka (graduated, February 2015) *Norio Rei (graduated, February 2015) *Okada Mizu (graduated, February 2015) *Nagase Hitomo (graduated, February 2015) *Mori Nana (graduated, February 2015) *Ibuko Miya (graduated, February 2015) *Nakamura Nagisa (withdrew, June 2015) History 2012 February 18, Tsunku announced that he was starting a new training program. Seven girls were chosen: Yamamoto Ran, Suzuki Ami, Akashi Yue, Inoue Ayame, Furude Gina and Hojo Jun. The girls were presented at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu No Nama Tamago Show!~ on March 31,2012. Three new members were added: Kyou Miwa, Arikara Erika and Nao Rika. September 26, It was announced that the Hello!Project DIVAS. would be releasing their debut single, called "Koi ING Melody". October 14, Yamamoto Ran was transferred to S/mileage. November 1, Akashi Yue joined the group C/olorage, and three members were added to the DIVAS.: Ishikawa Megumi, Akiyama Mei, Hisakawa Minami. It was announced that the DIVAS. would be attending the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei Foreigner DIVAS.Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Ressha!~, alongside the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and the Hello! Project Foreigners in 2013. 2013 In February,Nao Rika went to be a second generation member of Ka-wa-ii! and Akiyama Mei announced her graduation to be a soloist on the last day of the trainees spring 2013 tour. 6 new girls were added to the Hello!Project DIVAS..The release of their second single,IF THIS IS LOVE,was announced. February 14,2013,Tsunku announced the debut of a new group Uchota~.The unit will start of as a indies group,and then make their major debut around 2014-2015. Tsunku revealed that Ishikawa Megumi and Yoshida Maria withdrew from the program On March 22, six girls were added to the line up, forming the fifth generation. It was also announced the name for the DIVAS.'s third single, Dība akademī, which was released on May 1, 2013.It is currently their best selling single. May 5, the group Heartsx2 was formed.The members chosen to form the group is former DIVAS. member Yoshida Maria,Suzuki Ami,Sakurada Hina,Nakamura Yuki,Wada Chinami & Yamakami Takara. Around April - May, there was a mass debut of the Hello!Project DIVAS. On May 8, the sixth generation of DIVAS. were added to the line up to make up for all the graduations. On May 22, the seventh generation was added. On June 6, five new members were added. On July 17, the formation of the new group, Intense♥, was announced. The line up was revealed to be Kyou Miwa, Fujimoto Saki, and Tamura Momoko. They graduated from the DIVAS. on August 28, 2013. On August 13, the indies unit of Hello! Pro Girls, Happy Hearts, was announced. The members were revealed to be Kenshuusei members, Miyaki Ayu, Suzuki Yuka, and Ako Kyoka, and DIVAS. members Ishikawa Megumi, Ono Mizuki, and Hirohata Ayano. December 22,the twelfth generation was introduced in individual introduction videos on YouTube. 2014 On January 2, a mass DIVAS. graduation occurred, cutting the members down from 32 to 18. Akami gave the following statement. "Was it good to have all the sub members? No, in a sense. Half the girls weren't actually prepared to become idols, so it was decided to let some girls go. The graduated DIVAS. may return, but most will not come back." Four new members were introduced at a Chisana Hana concert. During a press release, it was announced by Tsunku himself that every DIVAS. who joined the program up until October 2014 would debut in some form in H!P by 2015. 2015 on April 1, to April 3, Takahashi Aiko, Ukiyo Eiko, Esumi Sofia, and Egami Chikako will be back-up dancers for Ka-wa-ii Girls!'s 4gatsu Genki to Kawaii Mini Live 1. DIVAS. Units Current= *Takoyaki•Girls (2015-Present) **Gushikin Riley **Mashita Haruna **Sasaki Ayaka **Mahiro Honoka **Hirose Maria *Kagayaku☼Sunshine (2015-Present) **Takahashi Aiko **Kojima Hanayo **Yabuki Aira **Oda Ayame **Hatayama Mikie **Sakata Mizuho *Gem$tones (2015-Present) **Umemoto Marika **Egami Chikako **Furusawa Kayo **Kurosawa Ruby |-|Former= *Uchota~ (2013) **Arikara Erika **Hojo Jun **Furude Gina **Yamaguchi Eri **Hisakawa Minami **Ideka Takeru (added 2014) **Kagawa Yuri (added 2014) **Sato Yuki (added 2014) *Heartsx2 (2013) **Suzuki Ami **Wada Chinami **Nakamura Yuki **Yamakami Takara **Sakurada Hina **Yoshida Maria *Intense♥ (2013) **Fujimoto Saki **Kyou Miwa **Tamura Momoko *Hot Topic (2014) **Takemura Ayu **Okada Mio **Ishimoto Ritsuko **Danbara Reina **Hayashida Sara **Haruo Manami **Suzume Iru **Goto Asami |-|Featuring= Dance Covers #2012.07.05 Maji Bomber!! by Berryz Koubou #2012.08.01 MIRAI LOVE by Happy Jikan #2012.08.21 SONG FOR THE DATE by Mano Erina #2013.01.25 Help Me!! by Morning Musume #2013.04.15 Aitai Aitai Aitai na by C-ute #2013.05.01 UCHOUTEN LOVE by S/mileage #2013.07.05 Get In SYNC by Ka-wa-ii! #2013.08.23 KISS by Shiko Jikan #2013.09.01 Ai no Gundan by Morning Musume #2013.10.13 WANT! by Berryz Koubou #2013.11.24 Ai no Gundan by Morning Musume #2013.12.25 Romance no Tochuu by Juice=Juice #2014.01.31 What is LOVE? by Morning Musume '14 #2014.02.28 Kataomoi Rotation by Ka-wa-ii! #2014.05.30 Shortcut by S/mileage #2014.06.18 LOVE Machine by Morning Musume #2014.07.01 Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS by Juice=Juice #2014.08.16 ROCK FROM THE DEAD by Ka-wa-ii! #2014.09.23 Kono Toori by Shiko Jikan #2014.10.31 Golden Chinatown by Berryz Koubou Indies Singles #2013.01.11 Koi ING Melody #2013.03.21 IF THIS IS LOVE #2013.05.01 Dība akademī #2013.08.05 Ai no Tochuu (Hello!Project DIVAS. ft. Uchota~) #2013.12.14 Uta #2014.08.13 LOVE BOMB Works T.V Shows #2014- H!P DIVAS. ~Happy Taimu~ Trivia *DIVAS stands for "Dancing In (A) Very Awesome Stage", as the group sometimes makes dance covers. *The group did a cover of "Maji Bomber!!", instead of "Dakishimete Dakishimete" because all the girls voted, and "Maji Bomber!!" got the most amount of votes. *Former C/olorage member Arikara Erika joined the group because she had to leave C/olorage, since her rival graduated. *The DIVAS.'s mascot is a pink bunny. *DIVAS. usually debut faster than Kenshuusei or Foreiginers due to beig sub members, and not trainees. Concerts *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan June 2012 Performance ~LOVING MOOD~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan September 2012 Performance ~Genkiiiii-chan!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan December 2012 Performance ~Merry Christmas and Happy new Year!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan March 2013 Performance ~Ongaku Hime~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan June 2013 Peformance ~NATSUCHAN~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan August 2013 Performance ~Intense♥ Graduation Special!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan September 2013 Performance ~My Jinesei!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan December 2013 BASH ~TAKE OVER!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan March 2014 ~DIVAS. Circuit!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan June 2014 ~FAB FIVE~ - Stand alone event *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan September 2014 ~DANCING STAGE~ Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:S/mileage Category:C/olorage Category:Group Formations in 2012 Category:Uchota~ Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Trainees Category:Cover Groups Category:Former DIVAS Category:Zone Category:Trainee Units Category:U2 Category:DANCING INNOVATION